Moonstone
by AngleofMemories
Summary: Dipper remembers his mother, father and great uncles and how they were like a family before it happened. He knows that they are looking for him and his sister but does not remember where the safe haven on earth is. So he must count on his great uncles to find them before the homeworld gems do. ll Eventual Billdip ll Ratings will go up ll


_***PLEASE READ***_

 **Please don't get offended if information does not match the shows** _ **as it is more than likely intentional since I have watched both steven universe and gravity falls, this story just takes the idea of both shows and changes them completely some examples of this are:**_

 ***Gems have genders, but they choose which gender they want to be.  
*Gravity falls now includes magician families  
*Gems all have something known as a signal  
*There are more diamonds and types of gems  
(All of these will be explained in larger detail within the book itself)**

 **There will be no smut, but this will contain some extremely dark topics, gore, alcoholism, Angst, possible swearing at some points and violence**

 **Deals with LGBT+** **  
Well it does say billdip so this should be kinda obvious**

 _Prologue_

Once upon a time there was a young cloudy skystone gem who had power over the sky. She was supposed take over if the sky diamond ever shattered because of this was treated like a piece of glass never being allowed outside of the Palace for more than an hour at a time. The cloudy skystone was extremely frustrated with this as they had taught her how to fight well enough to defeat another diamond if needed but still would not let her enjoy her life before she might gain the huge responsibility of being the queen of their people, besides it was almost unheard of for a diamond to shatter so as much as she saw it practical for a gem to be taught how to rule for in case something happened to the diamond and make sure that those under her rule did not fall apart it was still very unlikely

Using this very reasoning she convinced two gems she considered her uncles, one very knowledgeable and wise, the other brave and strong willed, to take her to a place called earth. When she arrived, she found herself in a place that looked far less magical than her own home on the surface but upon closer inspection it was filled with mythical entities magic and breath-taking locations that all looked so different from the last. Having spent the day on earth she also saw exactly how corrupt the homeworld gems truly were. She found herself not only Falling in love with earth but also a magician male from the planet who was kind and would rather die than watch his loved ones get hurt.

Before the uncles knew it the young cloudy skystone was sneaking out at any chance she got to see the young man. Eventually the sky diamond found out and was to have her shattered-on account of treason and then find a new diamond Candidate. Desperate the cloudy skystone turned to her uncles begging them to help her. With some serious thought the two older gems escaped against all odds with her back to earth.

They stayed in a small mysterious town at the edge of a forest and the ocean called Beach Falls with the skystones lover who soon became her husband. The two desperately wanted a child but knew that the gem would have to give her life for it so decided not to. However, then a powerful Nature type dragon whom they had befriended suggested another way to have a child.

They would magically remove half of the mother's gem and use the dragon's nature magic to turn that half into a small plant which the husband and would then tend to with their own essence, life-force and magic until a gem grew on the plant. They did not know if it would work and even if it did the consequences would be large, as the dragon would be greatly weakened for centuries to come while the magician would forever lose his ability to use magic. The one who had to pay the greatest price however would be the cloudy skystone who despite not dying immediately like she was supposed to in order to create a child would not only lose her immortality but would also live for only a decade or two longer as she would only have half a gem. Even so the chances of it working were low as a rock was not meant to be grown on a plant.

Knowing all of this they all attempted to do it anyway, it was a long and uncertain process that could very well have backfired on them all but instead by the 6th month they were rewarded by not one but two small gems beginning to form on the plant. The parents rejoiced as not only was the seemingly impossible plan working but they were having twins an extremely rare thing for gems. After 13 long months the gems had grown fully and half of the forest along with the proud parents and the nature type dragon watched as the gems for the first time transformed into two young baby twins.

One was a girl who had brown hair with yellow tips and amber eyes that were filled with joy and innocence. Across her otherwise human looking skin there were patches of skin that looked like the daytime sky and a orangey red sparkling sunstone was imbedded into her skin where her belly button was supposed to be, they named her Mabel. The other was a boy who had brown hair with white tips and icey blue eyes that seemed to hold far more knowledge than they were supposed to. Just like his sister on his skin there was small patches that looked like the sky except his was of the night sky. A white Moonstone with silvery swirls in it was attached to his upper chest, they named him dipper after the striking and unmissable birth mark that matched the constellation the Ursula major on his forehead.

The family lived happily until the twins turned four and they found a portal which sent them to the other side of the earth. The diamond and her husband having seen this jumped in the portal after their children before it could close while the uncles were not fast enough.

The young gems had not yet learned how to disguise their own gem signals thus had alerted all the other gems of their presence, since they were no longer within the barrier around beach falls that had hidden their gem signals before. The Sky Diamond recognised the signal as something far too similar to her previous Diamond candidate for it to be a coincidence, so she sent the gems under her command to retrieve the gem that made the signal.

The skystones husband managed to distract the gems at the price of his life giving his wife and children enough time to run. As she ran the skystone realised she would not make it far as they knew what she looked like and would use that to find not only her but her children and because of this she this she hid their signals with a seal and sent them off with her abilities to the farthest magician her power could reach before exhausting. She wished them the best in life before she shattered her own gem so that they could not trace her children's presence that undoubtedly rubbed off on her own gem since they were always so close to her.

The Queen and her gems looked everywhere for the signal that was so similar to the cloudy skystones own but could not find it not realising that they were looking for two and not one gem with almost identical gem signals. After all it was extremely rare to have twins and to have an almost identical signal was almost unheard of since the gems would have to complement each other perfectly. However, each day the seals on the twins become weaker and will eventually break, will their great uncles be able to find them before it is too late?


End file.
